Wounded
by Lost1n7heDark
Summary: Rated for death and indirect suicide. Their beloved leader has passed away, and with only him in mind, one member is willing to give up something precious for his life. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 1: Wounded

And there he was, a proud hero, fought with monsters thrice his size, criminals armed with lethal things, and his own dark past. And yet through all of this he was brought down by a single finger, specifically placed to the side of his left jawbone, and causing pain to shoot throughout his body. He struggled to breathe, he tried to fight back, but his muscles disobeyed his command, hanging limply at his side. Out the corner of his eye, he viewed his friends, his family, call out to him in worry, trying to push through the wall of minions that separated them. Unwanted tears sprang to his eyes, as the enemy slammed a metallic fist into his face, causing crimson lifelines to pour from his broken nose. He cried out as he felt a sturdy foot jab into his abdomen, again and again. Then he was in the air, thrown up by strong hands, and gravity retaliated, throwing him back down onto the rocky ground. Oxygen refused to enter the blood-filled entrances, and slowly he could feel himself fall away into the darkness. One eye seemed to laugh at him, and a glimmering object was brought down into his body, and he knew he was leaving so very soon. If only he could call out his sorrowful farewells and adieus. But cunning Death claimed his heart before he could do so.

Maniacal laughter rang throughout the world, it seemed, and three gasps and a scream could be heard, and one voice remained silent. The sky rumbled in its anger and sorrow, and the clouds poured its painful tears unto the earth below. Calm and collective, a satisfied man left the mangled body, turning away from the crimson blood he spilt, which trickled down between cracks made by nature, creating a waterfall of red, staining the puddle of pure water made by rain. Always the mysterious one, the man disappeared into a cloud of smoke, chuckling his final words unto dead ears.

"Goodbye, Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 2: Cry the Pain Away

She screamed. There was another scream beside her, but it was one everyone could hear. When she screamed, only she could hear. The other three gasped, and she stood there upon the rocks as they ran towards a familiar figure crumpled on the ground below.

_Don't. _

Her fists clenched.

_Lose._

They began to shake violently.

_Control._

She dropped onto her knees but she broke the sob that rose inside her throat. Weakness was not an option. It never was. She felt herself rise above the ground and she shut the scene around her and chanted an ever-familiar three words. Oh if only she could close her ears and nose the way she could her eyes. The cries of close friends tore at her black and beautiful heart, and the sickening scent of blood reached her nostrils, flaring in and out, in and out.

_Think. There must be some way…there **has** to be a way…_

"He's dead." He muttered, glancing at the screen on his arm, although he already knew what it said. He couldn't believe it. Why couldn't he? Injuries he could take. Cuts and bruises were nothing. But this…this couldn't be true. It was too soon. He was too young. Too young.

"Star…Star…it's okay…" His deep green hair was plastered onto his face and his head. Guilt overrode his pain, knowing that the words he spoke weren't true. Not even for him. He was stroking the girl's back with one hand, and in the nook of his other arm was his blonde haired spunky girlfriend. Her eyes were dripping tears and she knew all of this would not be the same again. She turned away from the sight and saw her. She was floating midair, mouthing words they all knew. And it angered her. How dare she go on with daily life and not mourn? How dare she mock their pain? How dare she not care? She yelled out in rage.

"He's **dead** Raven! You hear me? **Dead**! You're such a **bitch**! Don't you even care? You're a heartless little **bitch**, you know that?" And she watched as the pale girl before her trembled, but was infuriated when she did not answer.

"That's low Rae. Real low." The green changeling growled at the meditating girl. Then the rest of the team seemed to turn against her.

"Yo Rae! Can't show a little respect, huh?" Her unofficial big brother wiped angry tears from his eyes. She got down, and stared at them, but said nothing.

_Stay calm. Don't lose your temper. They're just hurt, that's all. They don't mean it. Not really…_

"How **dare** you friend Raven! How **dare **you stand there and show no care for Robin's death! How…how **dare **you!" The Tameranian teen screamed uncharacteristically at the blamed member of the Titans. The pressure, the pain, the sorrow. It broke something inside of her and eyes flashing blood red she screamed. The earth split below their feet and they yelled in surprise. But as soon as it arrived, the sudden explosion was stopped. They glanced at the girl who caused it, and there she was, on her knees and slender hands clasped onto her ears, reciting the words again and again. Perhaps they stood there for a minute, an hour, a day? But soon it was time to return home. They had a body to clean, a room to redecorate, friends to call, newspapers to update, and a funeral to plan.

But someone had a different thought in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 3: Tie a Knot in the Broken String

She flipped the pages, book by book, shelf by shelf. But the results weren't showing. It was all she had done since she'd come home, teleporting back to the security of her dark room, listening to her teammates outside, mourning and comforting each other. She growled angrily.

"It's gotta be here somewhere. Come on…" Her mind was on a specific boy, lying in a cot, paler than she could ever be in life and wasting away. But it wasn't going to end that way.

"No. It's **not** going to end like this." Even more rapidly she searched through her ancient texts and tearing scrolls. She reached the thirteenth to last book, and as soon as she touched it she knew it was the one.

_Here it is._

She flipped to the part she was looking for.

"Revival of the Dead." She muttered and read through the rest of it, and uneasiness ate at her stomach. The ancients asked for a lot.

_ If one wishes to revive the dead, it is required to be near the body during the ceremony of the revival. Repeat the chant of Lucifer thrice and paint with your blood the mark of Scath upon the chest of the dead. Then repeat the chant of Trigon twice and paint with your blood the mark of the pentagram upon your chest. To finish the spell, chant the thirteen forbidden scrolls of Azarath and they shall be free of death.  
But the spell will switch the lives of the saviour and the dead, so as when the reviver becomes stronger, the saviour becomes weak. Soo__n as the once dead reaches full strength, the saviour shall be banished into the grips of death. It cannot be reversed._

Oh Godess. What did she do to deserve this? She let out a shaky sigh and with a flick of her wrist the chants were brought forth. She had them all and knew them by heart.

_Just in case._

And she read over them again, and when she was sure she was trembling with fear. Dying was such a dangerous thing, but she knew, her death would not be as mourned as Robin's. She had to do it. It would be doing the world a favor. His life and her death. From a mahogany chest she brought forth a short dagger made of Azarathian steel. She had used it more than once for private reasons, and needed to use it now. Robin was waiting.

Thank you, **Sarah Shima **for your helpful comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be coming up soon.

P.S. Please review and if you have the time, if you could please read through my other stories? Thanks all.

Lost1n7heDark


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 4: All Rise

They were charged guilty. All of them.

_We acted upon emotion! We swear it!_

The punishment? Regret, more sorrow added to the pain. They didn't mean to scream at her. She wasn't allowed to show her feelings; they should've remembered. She should've retaliated, screamed, yelled, anything! But no, she said nothing, and left without a word.

"Oh! Friend Raven must hate me now! I have been most inconsiderate to her feelings…" The redhead burst into tears again, guilt overwhelming her. Beside her the lovely couple fidgeted uncomfortably. Then the blonde, the one called Terra, sighed heavily.

"I guess…I guess I should've remember about her emotional problems before I…before I started to yell…" Her boyfriend agreed with a nod.

"Yah. Dude, maybe we should like, all go say sorry. She didn't deserve that right after…" He cringed visibly and the taller boy next to him turned his face away. He grit his teeth and mentally slapped himself across the face.

"Yo man! I can't believe you said that to her! You're so stupid, Cy!" The Tamaranian, or Starfire (as you all know), placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"We are all to be blamed for the mistreatment of our friend, friend Cyborg. I agree with friend Beast Boy. We shall all go and apologize to our friend Raven." They trudged along slowly, making up their speeches of sorry and misunderstanding in their minds, one step at a time.

They could hear her muttering softly behind the thick titanium door, and they glanced at each other, none of them knowing what exactly, to do. Starfire answered the silent question and hesitantly rapped on the door.

"Friend Raven?" Her voice was squeaky, revealing her fear, matching theirs. The chanting behind the door was silenced, and there was an awkward silence that lingered.

"Um…Raven?" Beast Boy called out softly, hoping for his friend would open the door, but wishing as well, that she wouldn't. Another silence. Then the door whooshed open, making the four Titans jump in surprise.

"What?" Her voice came abruptly, sounding annoyed and her eyes were bloodshot with lack of rest.

"We're here…" Terra started.

"…to apologize for our rude behavior, friend Raven. Please, forgive our harmful words!" Starfire ended, an unusually sad expression on her face.

"Yah Rae. We're all really sorry." Cyborg gave her a remorseful look. They all waited her response, and she stared at them, making them twitch with apprehension.

"Whatever. It's fine." She muttered and the door closed. It was confusing, actually. They knew she had forgiven them, but why did her voice seem so…pained? Her eyes had been red, but if she had been crying, they'd know; the whole tower would be crumbling down into broken pieces of rubble. The guilt was still haunting them, and they knew it wouldn't go away. Sighing, they all left their separate ways. Beastboy and Terra to the carnival, Cyborg to his newest GamestationFX, and Starfire to say her goodbyes to Robin. The goodbyes he would never be able to hear.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:

**THEJAYMAN**

**Sarah Shima**

**Shadw**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**

**Mysti-eyed**

You guys are the life support blood of this story. Your reviews keep it alive. That sounds so corny. Oh well. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. If not, I shall try to do better.

Lost1n7heDark


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 5: Turmoil Haunts the Mind

He watched as she threw a baseball at the stack of soda cans. He loved her grace, her easy-going attitude, her smile, her… Yes, it was true and it was real.

_I love her._

Maybe it was too soon. They were all so young, and he one of the youngest. He watched as she missed the first two tries.

_She's not doing too well. I should help._

As he walked over, his thoughts roamed. Normally curious his thoughts wandered off into the deepest corners of his mind until it reached a most horrifying discovery.

_Robin…_

It was rooted into his head. It was his friend, his leader, his **hero** that had been crushed.

_No. He's not dead. Robin's home right now with Star. And everything's okay. Nothing's wrong. I'm having a great time with Terra. He's not dead. He can't be dead…_

How can you disagree with that? Maybe everything was alright afterall. Heroes never die. Heroes never lose. Heroes; they always win.

* * *

Throwing hard with her might, Terra grunted with frustration when it hit the backboard and rolled off the counter to meet the dirt ground. All this stress just had to go. Her hands were shaking with anger. She clenched her fists tightly to stop it, but it continued to vibrate.

_This can't be happening. Robin can't be dead now. Not after now that we're all together again. Why? Why did this happen?_

Grabbing another ball she jerked her arm back and was ready to knock down just about anything. Just to get rid of all the sorrow. But something held her hand back. Looking back she could see the pain in his eyes.

_Beast Boy…_

He pulled her close and murmured comfort into her ears as he stroked her hair.

"It's okay Terra. I know. I'm just sorry we couldn't stop it. It's okay." She sobbed into his shirt and could feel his tears drop onto her hair, her clothes.

"Beast Boy…I can't believe this is happening. Robin…he's dead. What's going to happen to us now? Oh Beast Boy!" She couldn't stop them from falling, so she let them flow. She felt safer, all this time she was running away from people, and it felt good to have someone to run to. He was the one who made her smile, he was the one who never gave up on her, he was the one who showed her how to love, he was the one. He was the love of her life. Together they stood together, his arms around her protectively, her arms around him as if she would never let go. Together they let tears fall, together they suffered.

* * *

_Get them. Kill them. Destroy them._

The sound of his hand slamming on the buttons and jerking on the joystick could be heard even beyond his walls. His eyes were focused upon the enemy ships but he could only seeone man and his minions. It was he who caused all the pain.

"Come on…come on…!" He growled at the screen and let his anger loose upon his controller. It had been his friend but now everything seemed to be turning on him. Everyone else seemed to be okay. Why wasn't he?

_Because you were the closest, Cy. You could've stopped it._ _He was right there. Why didn't you get over there?_

In his self-hatred he threw the newly bought controller at his modified xlarge screen computer. He placed his face into his hands and his mind was flooded with memories. Both the good and bad. He glanced over at a picture of him and Robin.

_Remember that time, you spiky-haired, no-good punk? When we screwed up that Sonic Boom, and I got so mad I just left? I bet you were pretty cracked up then, huh? Well guess how I feel now, Robin. _

"Guess how I feel now!" He yelled at the cocky smile and smashed it against the wall. Shoving his face into his pillow he let all the tears he held in go.

* * *

Silently she flew over the empty hallways toward the MedLab. She was afraid to look at the boy she once and still loved. Her chest felt as though her lungs were too large for her ribcage; the sobs she held in were filled with too much anger, too much pain, too much loss.

_Oh Robin…I had never the chance to tell you…_

Clear rivulets trickled down her peach colored cheeks and she wiped them away sloppily. It is a sufferable feeling, to know that you cannot change the death of someone you loved. The door opened before her, and there he was. So pale, so cold. She held his hand in hers, and found them clammy with the residue of death. He looked as though he was struggling with pain, and it saddened her.

_He did not have to die this way. _

Sadly she gently placed a glowing white rose upon his chest, and laid his hands on top of it, as if to hold it.

"Friend Robin, I cannot tell you how gratefulI am that you were my friend. I only wish that we perhaps could have been more." Crying softly she was about to burst out of the room, but there were footsteps coming from the corridor. She knew Beast Boy and Terra were gone, and Cyborg would not come up here at this time.

_Friend Raven must be here to pay her respects as well._

She was curious to see what the more reserved girl would say, so she backed up into the darkness of the room and watched. She never knew what she would see was going to haunt her mind for the rest of her days.

* * *

Raven was afraid. Very afraid. Dying and death were not her fear factors, but she was frightened of what she would see next. It was one thing to know you're dying and die soon after, but to know you're slowly dying over a rather long period of time was a living hell.

_Robin, I hope you heal quickly so that I won't have to suffer for too long._

Her mouth was set in a thin grim line, and her eyes were determined. Her brain screamed at her to turn around and forget the whole idea, but her heart moved her feet forward. She would not back out now.

_Why?_

The question threw her off and it lingered about. Why was she doing this? To hold the team together, but that wasn't all, was it?

_Why am I doing this?_

It's their leader; he was the only one who could manage team. That's why. But it didn't piece the puzzle together. Her sorrow, her pain, her suffering, and the sounds she believed were the sounds of her heart breaking into fifty million pieces. There was only one way it was possible. Her feet jerked to a stop and as her eyes grew wide she gasped aloud.

_I…_

Salty water gathered around and blurred her vision.

…_love…_

And they fell, from eyes that realized the truth.

…_him…_

Behind her and before her the crashing, breaking, ripping, and tearing of randomly placed objects were ignored. They were the least of her worries. She reached the door and one thought came to mind.

_I'm sorry, Robin…_

* * *

Finally I found out how to divide my paragraphs. Geez I feel stupid.  
Thanks to all my reviewers once again. I love you guys! )

**Chica De Los Ojos Café **– Thanks a lot. I'm really glad you like my story. And here it is, the update of "tomorrow". Enjoy!

**Shadw** – Yay! I'm so happy you love it. I was worried at first it wouldn't be good enough.

**Alena-chan** – Thank you so much for your compliments. I really do love your stories as well.

**Sarah-Shima **– Well, here were the feelings of the rest of team. Now that we know Raven loves Robin, it's speeding up. Thank you for your advice! (I don't think I'm going to put Batman in here, but it's a good idea.)

Thanks again all! Enjoy this chapter!

Lost1n7heDark


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 6: Barter Between Life and Death

There he was, the boy she was willing to give up everything for. The boy she loved. With a shaking hand she felt his cold forehead. She sighed internally.

_Are you ready?_

Of course she was. When was she ever not? She breathed deeply. Wait a minute… There was someone else in the room.

_Starfire…_

Groaning inwardly she was unsure what to do next. She couldn't make her leave, but…but she couldn't let the naïve girl see this.

_Let her stay…there must be at least one witness…at least one…_

"Alright Robin. Are you ready?" She asked in her usual emotionless voice. Of course, there was no answer. She didn't expect one.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Her eyes went wide. The darker side of Titans Tower began to chant and her eyes glowed with a strange color she could not describe.

"_Daemon de Tartarus, ego arcessere vos. Sinere vester flamma bibere in mortalis vis pro semper. Daemon de Tarturus, ego pellere vos!"_

She repeated this thrice. Then the Tamaranian gasped as her good friend brought out a dangerous blade. Almost hesitantly, the girl from Azarath lifted the blanket off of his chest and pulled his shirt off. In flickers of jealousy Starfire watched as the dark teen pressed the blade against her skin and pulled it across in a sawing motion. Using her finger as a paintbrush she dabbed it in her ever-flowing blood and painted a strange 'S' looking mark upon Robin's chest. Then she began to chant again. Something different this time.

"_Daemon, ego ancessere vos. Caelums consilium incedare, caro consilium conversio ad lapis, ille sol consilium seponere in vester mundus, numquam ad surgere iterum. Numquam immo, numquam immo, nunquam immo! Daemon Trigon, ego pellere vos!"_

While she repeated this twice, some parts of her skin began to glow, and Starfire could see bright red marks upon the girl's flesh, like glow in the dark tattoos. Then she slit her other wrist, and used the blood to draw a star shape inside a circle on her bare chest, right below her bra. The gothic-like girl replaced her shirt and his, and then took a deep breath. Then she began to chant once more.

"_Ille daemon de Tartarus est dominus. Quando ille infans de daemon Trigon est natus, ille mundus consilium esse in hoc genus obsequium. Ille mundus de mortalis consilium esse vincere infra ille potestas de ille cornix!" _

Many more things were said, and after about a several hours she fell to the floor exhausted. Someone groaned, and it was neither of the girls. Starfire gasped.

* * *

She was weak. The power she had to put in the spell was enormous, and the fact that he was now awake took even more from her. She was sweating hard, and dizziness engulfed her. Above her she heard a groan. Jerking her head up she heard a gasp behind her. Steadying herself she shakily stood up and stared at the boy who had just made a sound. His eyes, behind the mask fluttered open. And with a moan of sudden pain, the darkness claimed her. Somewhere beyond the world of the dark, a voice called to her.

"Friend Raven!"

* * *

How's that chapter? The translation of the chants are here:

1st: "_Demon of Hell, I summon you. Let your flames drink upon mortal souls forevermore. Demon of Hell, I banish you!_"

2nd: "_Demon, I summon you. Skies will burn, flesh will turn to stone, the sun will set on your world, never to rise again. Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore! Demon Trigon, I banish you!_"

3rd: "_The demon of Hell is master. When the child of demon Trigon is born, the world will be on its knees in submission. The world of mortals will be vanquished under the power of the raven!_"

What do you think? Well finally Robin's awake. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Alena-chan** – Yup yup, well here you go! I hope you enjoyed! 

**Queenie-97 **– I feel sorry for Raven, too. Thanks for the review!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café **– Haha. Thanks for being so enthusiastic. I hope this chapter matched your expectations or went above.

**Tamaran Gal **– Thank you for your review! Enjoy!

**Mysti-eyed – **Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like it.

**Elizabeth Quagmire **– Thank you so much!

**JESSICA! IS! VIOLET!** – Haha. Here, I think this was ASAP. 

Thanks again all of you! I really hope you liked this chapter! I may have a hard time updating until maybe Wednesday of next week, since finals are tomorrow, Tuesday and Wednesday. I need to study and get good grades! But keep on reviewing and checking up on the story! Who knows? I might keep on updating secretly during my study breaks!

Lost1n7heDark


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 7: Transfusion of the Soul

He screamed in pain as he felt blood course through his dry veins once more. The pumping of his mortal heart sounded like war drums in his internal ears. Beyond the torture of his pain he could barely hear the surprised yells and people holding him down. The suffering was far from ending. Somewhere out there was another, in so much pain that screams could not release it. Somewhere out there was another being, stumbling in their footsteps, with every beat his heart made. Somewhere out there was another person, who was dying as he lived.

* * *

It had been an hour since he had awoken. She could still hear him scream. The amount of every breath she took was limited, and her body felt as though it had lost about ten years of life. A cold, damp cloth was being patted on her forehead, but it didn't help the burning. She was completely naked, and powerless. But of course, she was in the company of only Starfire, and was in a separate room from the boys. The redhead's face was grim, and for once, serious instead of hysterical. Every scream she heard, she could feel, and it made her gag on air. But she didn't scream. She twitched, she squirmed, she thrashed, she gasped, she flinched, she gagged; but never did she scream. It would take more than hell to make her scream.

* * *

She was cleansing her friend's heated body in the tub with cool water. Well, once cool water. As soon as she set Raven inside, the water began to steam and quickly changed temperature to warm. It was troublesome to change the water once every thirty minutes, but she knew Raven deserved at least this much.

_Friend Raven brought him back._

The girl inside the tub was shuddering, and with her eyes rolled back she was muttering inaudible words. Sighing deeply, she wrapped bandages around Raven's arms.

_Friend Raven, why would you do such a thing?_

She had cried quite a bit when she saw something she did not wish to see on Raven's arms. She knew Raven had only made one slit when she was watching, but why then, did she view other scars snaking up and down her friend's arms? But she had to stay strong. For Raven. For Robin. For herself. For the team.

* * *

"Friend Raven, you used the _Spell of Renovatio_." Starfire spoke harshly, something she rarely did. Raven looked up in surprise. How did the most naïve girl in Titans Tower know about the spell? Starfire clenched her jaw and her eyes flashed bright green.

"You…you have given up your life for Robin!" Raven closed her eyes in acknowledgement and reopened them.

"I did, Starfire." Her expression was still and empty, as though the life was sucked from her soul the night before. But it was partly true. Her soul was breaking off piece by piece, for every time Robin was getting stronger. Her blood was being given to flow inside his body. Every scar he acquired was given to her, and all his pain was thrown upon her burden. To her, it felt as though she was carrying the weight of the universe under her petite shoulders. She felt as though she was dying. But hey. It was true. The finality was there, and she had to make it clear to herself and the crying girl before her.

"Starfire…I'm dying."

* * *

Waah. Okay, so this was basically the way the three mainly involved in this feels only a several hours (maybe close to a day) after Robin had awakened. Thanks all reviewers! I love you all! Literally!

**Shadw** – Yah, poor Star. At least she knows what it is. Or else Raven would probably lose more energy trying to explain what kind of evil and freaky thing she did to her friend. Thanks for your review!

**Angst equanox **– I'm not really sure what I'm going to do. If people want Raven to die, well, she's gonna die. Muahaha. If most want her to live, I might let her live. I'll probably make alternative endings, just for you all.

**Elizabeth Quagmire** – D'you really think so? I'm so honored! Thank you!

**Raven Ariana** – I suppose time will tell. Like I told **angst equanox, **who knows what I'm gonna do to Raven? Thanks for your review!

**Mysti-eyed** – Thank you! I'll try to update as soon as my stupid finals are over with! Or maybe sooner!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café **– Yay! I'm so glad you like it so much! I love to come home and read your reviews! It's so refreshing and makes me feel better about my story! I'm so lucky to have a reviewer like you!

**Angel Caida** – Haha. Well, it depends on my fingers. They seem to have a mind of their own. They may spare her, or they may just kill her off. Haha. JK. Who knows what'll happen. Thanks for reviewing!

Again, thanks you all for your reviews. I'm not entirely sure if Raven's going to live or not, so shrug. I love you all for reviewing! I think I live to see your reviews and to make you happy by squeezing my brain for creative juices. I hope you enjoy this short chapter I'm writing during my study break! G'luck on finals those who have 'em!

Lost1n7heDark


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 8: Remain In the State of Denial

"No! No friend Raven! You are not going to die!" She screamed and cried. Threw things and slammed fists against the floor. But the empath before her just sat still upon the bed, an empty, tired look to her eyes.

_It's true then…_

Starfire wrapped her arms around Raven, as if trying to hold her away from death's grip.

…_friend Raven is truly leaving us…_

"No, friend Raven…I shall not allow you to leave us…" The door burst open and a frantic looking Terra ran inside.

"Starfire! Raven! What's going on? How did Robin…?"

* * *

_They were eating ice cream on the ferris wheel. It was a beautiful night, stars sprinkled into the swirl of dark gray clouds. The sound of beeping cut the comfortable silence like a knife._

_"Yo! BB! Terra! Get over to the tower NOW!" Cyborg's urgent face pleaded._

_"Coming dude!" They flew off, a pterodactyl and a beautiful blonde upon a large chunk of rock. They reached the MedLab, which was where the screaming was coming from. Banging the door open, both Beast boy and Terra gasped in shock._

_"Robin…?"

* * *

_

She glanced at the sobbing girl to the unmoving girl, back to the sobbing one.

"Starfire…?" Her voice was questioning, and gently placed her hand on the shoulder of the distressed Titan.

"Friend Raven…" Starfire hiccupped loudly.

"…Friend Raven is dying!" She let out a loud wail and began to sob once more. Terra jerked her head to face Raven, who looked as though she was going to pass out.

"Raven? What is she talking about? Raven?" The girl swayed and fell into a dead faint. In another room of the Titan's Tower, a teen boy took his first step.

* * *

"Dude! How did…how did you…?" Beast Boy was helping Robin steady himself as he took a step from the bed.

"I don't know. But the Mark of Scath was on my chest. In blood." He grimaced as he raised his shirt to show the other two boys. Cyborg shook his head in utter disbelief.

"So you think Slade is behind this?" The leader of the Titans gave him a curt nod.

"But he's the one who **killed **you! Why would he bring you back to life?" The green changeling was waving him arms in hysteria. He couldn't believe it. It confused him, made him happy, and made him want to cry. Robin was back.

"Yea man. And besides, he couldn't get past my security! It's completely updated and Slade-proof!" The half cybernetic boy was indignant.

"Look. I'm tired. I need some sleep." Robin's voice held no humor, and no wonder. He just came back from the dead. Without another word, they helped the weak boy to get to his original room, hoping he would talk tomorrow. As soon as he hit the bed, Robin fell into a deep sleep, and a half-demon child woke up in cold sweat.

* * *

It was cold. So cold. The world before her was spinning and there was something crushing her lungs. Two figures before her steadied her and after a few more moments she could see clearly again.

"Raven." Terra's voice was soft, yet demanding. Raven turned her eyes to her, and was surprised to see silent tears run down her face.

"Terra, what's wrong? Are you okay? Why…?" She turned to Starfire, and realized that she also, was crying.

"What's going on?" Her tone was frustrated, and she was feeling as though she was run over by a 200 ton Mac truck.

"Starfire told me about…about the spell." The earth psychic spoke and in a rush the last few days stirred into her memories.

"Oh…the spell." Raven's head began to pound and she took in a shaky breath.

"Raven, how much more time do you have left?" Terra wiped her tears away, so as not to make Raven feel bad. In turn, the darkly dressed girl cleared her throat, but Starfire spoke for her.

"According to the spell, as soon as the one who was dead has reached full strength, the user of the spell shall be cleared from the world." Licking her dry lips, Terra pulled out her communicator. She needed to tell the others.

"**No!**" Raven jerked her hand out and snatched it from Terra's hands.

"You can't tell them! You can't tell any of them!" The two girls watched her in disbelief, and Starfire shook with anger.

"Friend Raven! You must tell them! You **must**!" Raven shook her head over and over again.

"No. You can't. If you do, I'll leave." It was a threat. What could they do? Nothing, of course. They reluctantly promised her their silent oaths, shared rivers made of tears, and arguments of why, when, and how.

"Friend Raven…you cannot…I will not let you…" With a fresh batch of tears she ran out of the room. Terra closed her eyes, which were also wet with salty water.

"Raven…I can't believe this…" Rolling her eyes, Raven did her best to smirk.

"Look. None of you can change this, so there's no point in crying. Just don't tell the boys that I…" With a gasp she jerked forward, clawing at her abdomen in shock. Terra hurried to her side as she whimpered in pain.

"Raven? Raven! Com'on! It's okay!" Her amethyst eyes rolled back, showing white and from the corner of her mouth, blood dribbled forth. In desperation, Terra called Starfire, who came back in moments later, eyes puffed and bloodshot. Both were doing their best to help the suffering girl, but the pain wouldn't stop, the whimpers of fear weren't ceasing, and the blood was beginning to leave a small pond in the dark satin sheets.

* * *

He thought he heard something and looked up. Smiling wide he waved a chicken leg at the figure before him.

"Whoo! Hey Robin! Glad you're up!"

* * *

Agh. I know it sucks, but oh well. Sorry guys, but all the brain juice left the head this morning. Even if it sucks I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café** – Haha I'm glad someone loves it. I'm sorry this chapter isn't so hot. Don't be too disappointed!

**Alena-chan** – Yup. She's really truly dying. Thanks for your compliments, but I don't really deserve them. This chapter isn't so great, sorry!

**Elizabeth Quagmire** – I hope you're not too disappointed if this chapter takes away from the suspense. Thanks for reviewing!

**Queenie-97** – Thanks! Bah. This chapter I can't say is better, but oh well. Thanks a lot for your review!

**THEJAYMAN** – This probably is lower than your expectations. But anyways, thanks for taking your time and reviewing my story.

**Mysti-eyed** – Haha. I don't really know what I'm going to do. Yah, Robin's going to be fine, that stupid boy. JK. Thanks for reviewing although this chapter sucks.

AUGH! I'm so sorry this isn't too good. I promise I'll try to make the next one better! I love you all for reviewing!

Lost1n7heDark


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 9: If You Could Stay A While

"Um, so where are the girls?" His mouth was stuffed with eggs and meat. Real meat. Unlike Beast Boy, who was swallowing just about everything tofu in his way. Watch out, tofu. Cyborg shrugged, too busy with his share of nutrition. Sighing happily, the leader of the Titans grinned and placed another spoonful of yolk into his mouth.

_I can't believe I'm back. I'm alive again.

* * *

_

"Damn you Raven! Come on…!" Terra swore viciously, fiddling with cords, doing her best to cope with the updated technology Cyborg had just installed.

_Damn these cords. Damn the MedLab. Damn Raven. Why the hell did she have to go and play heroine?_

But her heart was speaking a different language. It was one of loss, thankfulness, and sorrow. It hurt. She felt as though it was she who traded Raven in for Robin.

_Maybe if I hadn't said those things to her…_

She sighed in frustration and glanced worriedly at the gothic girl, who placed her left hand over her bleeding mouth, and another over her pain-filled abdomen.

_Damn you Raven. Damn you.

* * *

_

"Friend Raven…please be well…!" Starfire repeatedly blinked her eyes, doing her best to dry the tears away while wiping all the blood away. It made her sick. She remembered the night Robin died, she was willing to give up everything for his life. Now that her best friend was the one being traded, did she feel the same?

_I love friend Robin. Yet to switch the lives of friend Raven and Robin is not what I wanted. I just wanted Robin to be back with us; with friends. But friend Raven had to pay the price of his death._

She bit her bottom lip, which was quivering lightly. What do you do, when your best friend is dying and you can't do anything about it?

* * *

"Starfire…Terra…" The suffering girl on the cot croaked, choking on her own sweet blood.

_I'm dying. Damn you Robin. Why can't you just reach full strength already? Let me die, damn you! Let me die!_

Her friends. They were crying. She weakly lifted her hand towards them both, who had gathered beside her.

"Please…please don't cry over me…I'm not worth it…I never was…" And with those words her head slumped against the white pillow and fell deep into darkness; or in other words, sleep.

_Just a week…maybe less…_

Her thoughts roamed before she fell away.

* * *

"No Raven." Terra spoke after a few moments. She stared at the unconscious girl and her voice was raspy with an unswallowed lump. Shaking her head, crystal clear rivers ran down her tan cheeks.

"No Rae…you are so worth it…it shouldn't have been you…not you…" She planted her face on Starfire's tunic and cried all the tears she pent up over the last couple of days. Robin's death, his revival, Raven's condition, Raven's insecurities, Raven's self-hatred… Starfire was shaking as she stroked the blonde's hair. Then she broke down, too. It was much too hard for the happy-go-lucky girl to be the strong one. She needed someone, too. So the routine changed. This time Terra comforted the sobbing Tamaranian.

"Shh…Star…it's okay. We'll find a way to help her…we have to find a way…" And they mourned together as best friends, but as they cried, they felt something missing: the usual comforting words they received from a specific monotonous voice, which never had quivered or broken down in tears. The warm smile only their other best friend could give them. Only Raven, who knew everything about them, and they, in return, knew nothing of her.

* * *

School's over, so I can update as quickly as I usually do. Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Review!

**Sarah Shima** – Yay! It's so good to see you again! I'm glad you liked. Enjoy this one!

**Elizabeth Quagmire –** Thanks! Glad the last chapter was still okay for you!

**Alena-chan –** Haha. Well, here's the ASAP update! Enjoy and review!

**THEJAYMAN –** Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed! I love to see your reviews.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café –** One of my favorite and loyal reviewers! You weren't disappointed? Good! Enjoy this one!

Thanks all of you. I love you…in my own, little way. Please review! Enjoy! Have a great summer, by the way. School's officially over.

Lost1n7heDark


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 10: It Can't Be True, It Can't Be Possible

He had to resist the urge to squeeze the life out of his little buddy. But hubris had him tied around its little finger.

_Kid you had me so worried…so damned fucking scared…it hurt man…it hurt like hell…_

His fingers jammed against the controller with his green friend, the other boy just watching, drinking it all in, as if he never wanted to forget it again.

_I don't know how you came back, Robin, but I'm sure as hell glad you're back…_

"Cyborg, dude, are you crying?" He just got up and left, tears rolling down his one human eye, leaving two of his teammates worried and curious. Well maybe one.

* * *

_He just left. I wonder why._

He shrugged and stretched in a feline form. He appeared to be calm and the same happy-go-lucky kid, but inside his thoughts were in turmoil.

_Dude, Robin…you…you're back with us…dude I can't believe it…_

He wanted to bawl like a little baby, but he couldn't. He had to be a man. He scowled, remembering Adonis. He had to be a man.

_Asswipe…I hate that guy…but you know what Robin? I…I really missed you, dude…I thought I'd never see one of my best buddies, you know? I lost you man…we all lost you that night…but we found you again…so don't you ever go anywhere…_

"Beast Boy, you okay?" His friend was watching him, concerned. He could feel tears forming, and he shook his head, turning to the door.

* * *

"Nah dude, just something in my eyes. I'm…I'm gonna go sleep." The changeling headed towards his room. Robin scratched his head. He wondered about his return, Slade, and the mark.

_If he used the power of Scath to revive me…wait, why would he bring me back in the first place? He…he **killed** me!_

The teen leader shuddered, remembering his final moments of life. The loneliness frightened him now, and he huddled under a pile of sofa cushions, grateful to be alive, and scared to death of well, death. He'd seen things in his dark sleep, things he did not wish to see. His deepest regrets, his darkest secrets, his painful losses, replaying before him, scene by scene, screaming his name as it faded away.

_How did I come back? Who brought me back? Why am I here?_

He glanced about fervently as he quivered childishly. He realized now that death was always only a finger away.

* * *

"What the hell?" His mouth was open in disbelief. She was bleeding at the mouth, she was unmoving, she looked as though she was dead. Maybe she was. He glanced at the other two girls, who were breaking down in tears beside the bed, and his system was in shock.

_Raven…what happened…?_

His feet moved, and without a word began to fumble with the cords diligently. The sound of his fingers typing on the mainframe was cut off by a gasp. The diagnosis blinked on the monitor.

_She's…dying? But she can't be…Raven?_

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Cyborg was in shock. He was the resident big brother, so what happened here without his knowledge?

"She's dying, Cy…" Terra mumbled softly. In his frustration his slammed his fist into the wall, causing it to disintegrate under his strong fingers.

"I think I know that now! How? What?"

"To put it short, she traded herself in for Robin." That was enough for him. He dropped to his knees unwillingly and the tears of surprise created a waterfall down his human face. For some reason, her dying hit him harder than the Dark Knight's apprentice. After a few moments, he stopped. He got to his feet and fixed an IV, sticking it into her hand with precision.

_Just some extra energy boost for when she gets better.

* * *

_

Terra felt a pang of sympathy as she watched Starfire help the cybernetic teen as best as she could.

_They don't get it, do they? She's going to die, and there's nothing they can do about it._

She turned to her ghastly looking friend, and murmured soothing words into her ear, hoping that she could hear beyond the dreams she was living. Little did they know, they were all more like nightmares.

* * *

She was falling, but she was ready. With a grunt she landed on her feet and breathed in the familiar surrounding. But wait, where were they? She looked about in confusion, looking, hopefully, for any sign of life. In a monotonous voice she called out loudly.

"Happy? Timid? Knowledge?" When nobody answered, she felt apprehensive. What was going on?

"Anyone?" Traces of crimson blood caught her eye. Following the trail, she reached a ditch she knew wasn't there before. She peered in, and was met by a gruesome stench and sight.

"Oh my God…" She gasped and covered her hand over her mouth. Several of her emotions, her sisters, were lying there, dead, rotting, bleeding their life out. A movement beside her made her jump.

"Raven…" It was Knowledge, reaching out her thinning hand towards her.

"Raven…look what you've done to us…" Her voice was raspy and sounded like the voice of death. With a cry she fell forward, dead. Raven shook her head in disbelief and ran away, away from her dying sisters. She reached a small body of water, and within her reflection she could see herself falling apart the way they did.

"No! This can't be real!" But she knew it was. Her dying would rid her first of her emotions. It was what she'd always wanted.

_I never wanted it to end this way, though. _

A voice then, sounded throughout the nothingness.

"_Raven…Raven if you can hear me…" _

_Terra? Is that you? Terra!_

"_Rae, you gotta stay strong, okay? I don't care if it can't be reversed, we're gonna find a way to fix you! Cyborg, he's working so hard, and Starfire is helping him. They want you back, Raven. We need you, the team needs you, the city needs you."_

_You guys can do it on your own. I know you can! But we never could've done it without Robin! Terra! Can you hear me?_

"_Raven…I'm sorry for being a bitch…I swear if you come back to us I'll worship the goddamned ground you walk on…I swear! Please Rae…please…"_

The sound of sobbing echoed eerily and she shivered.

_I'm sorry Terra…so sorry…

* * *

_

Well, Cyborg and Starfire are refusing to accept it. Terra knows it's impossible but she wants to try. Poor Raven. She's so close to death, but still so far. Enjoy!

**LadyHood **– I am deeply honored. head bow Thank you for reading my story, and I appreciate your review very much!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café – **Of course! It is my joy to see your usual "OMG I LOVED IT UPDATE SOON!" You rock, chica )

**Sarah Shima** – My wonderful and diligent reviewer, you! Ah ah ah, your curious questions shall be revealed, and hopefully you will be happy with them. Thanks a bunch!

**Mysti-eyed** – I hope she'll be alright, too, but since I'm not sure what I'm doing, I can't guarantee her life. Thanks for the review!

**Ravenfairie** – Oh no, it's fine! I'm just happy you took the time to read my story! Thank you!

**Zadeon **– Well, seems like Cyborg found out. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alena-chan** – Nope! Not dead yet, but she's pretty close to death! Muahaha. I love to see all you people suffer with curiosity. Just hold on and thanks for the review!

Gracias mi amigos! Merci, mes amis! Xie Xie, wuo de punyo! Go ma wuo, neh chingoo! Arigato-gojaimas! Okay no more diff languages. Thanks you guys!

Lost1n7heDark


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 11: Road Trip And Never Coming Back

She woke up with a blood-curdling scream. The music of death echoed throughout the tower and more were heard as a pair of eyes closed for the last time. Outside, someone had just finished passing the training ground. He grunted as he touched the rocky earth below him. He was 100 percent better.

* * *

He cried out in anguish and there were suddenly holes forming along the MedLab. How could have he been so foolish? Why hadn't he watched the boy more carefully? He should've kept him from full strength. And why hadn't they told him? 

"_Cyborg, Terra, Starfire, and you, Beast Boy. Don't ever, ever tell Robin."_

"_But Raven—" _

"_No! You can't tell him! You just can't! I…I can get through this by myself."_

"_Friend Raven, but—"_

"_I said no."_

"_But why, Rae? Why can't we tell him?" She looked away, face full of pain._

"_Because I…just don't." They were silent, and said nothing. When the rest of them left, he stayed and held her hand._

"_Look Rae. Tell me why we can't tell Robin." Biting her lip with apprehension she looked at her older brother with sorrow._

"_I love him, Cyborg…" He gasped and dropped her hand, and with shame she closed her eyes and turned away. _

He left the room last night, feelings in turmoil. He never got to tell her how much he'd miss her, how much he loved her as his sister. And his regrets ran too deep. With a final sob he placed his face into his hands, tears never ceasing.

* * *

Shaking his head with disbelief he ran away. He ran to his room and yelled until his voice ran out. She was gone. He murmured her name as he threw magazines, pillows, pictures, games, around his room. All of this, could not bring her back He remembered when he first found out. 

"_Raven? Raaaaaven" He called out in a singsong voice, knocking at her door. It slid open and she stood there, eyes half-closed, face paler than usual. _

"_Are you okay?" He was concerned, even sick she'd never looked this way. Her eyes rolled back and with a groan she fell into his arms. In shock he stared at her porcelain face. Then he ran. He carried her in his arms, calling for help._

"_Cyborg! Terra! Star! Raven needs help!" Robin had been out for the day, getting a check-up at the doctor's. They gathered around, and he was confused as Terra and Starfire burst into tears, even before she was diagnosed. _

"_Will anyone tell me what's going on?" He waved his arms in front of their crying faces. Terra looked at him dolefully._

"_Beast Boy…Raven's dying…" _

He'd gaped at them all. Raven dying was more than just a loss. It was a tragedy. And now, she was really dead. She was gone forever.

"Agggh!" He screamed and a small-framed picture of two best friends shattered on the ground. He was one of them, and the other was a petite girl with lavender hair. Because of his consistent nagging, she'd smiled for once, and although it mayn't have looked it, the smile was genuine; she was smiling in the moment, when she was with her friends.

* * *

"No! It cannot be true! It cannot be real! Friend Raven is **not** dead! She is alright! She…she…" With a cry of sorrow she released the tears from their cage behind her eyes, and they seeped through her clothes, her pillow, her blankets. Her first female friend, the only one who listened when she needed it. The one who taught her the many ways of earthlings. 

"_Friend Raven! Do you wish to accompany me to the food of fast and we shall indulge upon the burgers of ham and fries of French, and the glorious invention of mustard?" Her perky, happy-go-luckiness was disturbing, but Raven had relented._

"_Starfire, it's called a fast food restaurant, hamburgers, and French fries. Not…whatever you just said." Nodding in agreement, the Tamaranian dragged her friend by the arm._

"_What is this marvelous device called?" She poked at wheel of a bike. Huffing, Raven crossed her arms in annoyance._

"_It's called a bicycle. You ride on it." Clapping her hands and laughing like a two year old, Starfire squealed._

"_Oh! Friend Raven, will you teach me how to ride it? I shall be most grateful!" _

"_No."_

"_Please, friend Raven! I wish to ride upon the cycle of bikes!" She put on a puppy face, and an eye-twitching Raven agreed._

"_Fine. I'll teach you." Starfire giggled loudly and squeezed the life out of her friend._

"_Oh thank you, friend Raven! I am most indebted to your help!" And there they were, one patient teacher and a quick student. They spent the whole afternoon on the roof of the tower._

That whole afternoon wasn't spent on only learning about the bicycle, she knew. They'd learned much about each other, and became closer as the days went on. The door was open, and a blonde haired girl stepped in. She jumped into her arms and sobbed openly.

"Friend Terra…we have not found a way to help friend Raven…we could not help her…"

* * *

She was on the verge of screaming. Her best friend was dead. They had their disagreements, had their fights, but they were always still good friends. Until she'd made the mistake. That one mistake that almost ruined their friendship. She remembered the words they'd shared. 

"_Terra."_

"_Raven."_

"_Traitor."  
"Witch."_

She hadn't meant to. At least she forgave her. She knew, Terra knew, she didn't deserve the forgiveness. Raven was hurt deeply, and suffered, she knew. Terra never got to say goodbye. She never got to tell her how sorry she was. She never got to say

"Thank you, Raven. For everything…" And she embraced the sobbing girl, and cried with the same amount of heartache and sorrow.

* * *

No matter how hard the four Titans cried, it was inevitable. Raven was dead. And she was never coming back.

* * *

**LadyHood – **Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love your review! 

**Shadw – **I hope you're feeling better! Glad to see you back! Enjoy!

**Alena-chan** – Why thank you! I'm honored by your compliments! I can feel my head getting bigger!

**Sarah Shima** – Yup. Hubris always is the downfall. But not exactly, in this story. Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks all of you for reviewing! I know it skipped over Robin slowly getting better, and Beast Boy knowing about her dying. But waah, Raven's finally dead. Which is sad. I might not be updating for a several days or maybe a week. I'm leaving for Korea, and my grandparents don't have internet connection, and so I'm stranded until I go to my uncle's house later on! I love you all! Review! Please!

Lost1n7heDark


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 12: Missing Puzzle Piece

"Titans. Meet in the MedLab." Robin frowned as he jumped and twirled (he never walked) towards the medical room in the tower.

_Why is Beast Boy using the loudspeaker, and why does he sound so...serious?_

Robin reached the room first, after Beast Boy, who was already there. The leader flashed a cocky grin at him but the comic relief of the tower did not notice. He was staring at something on the cot before him. What, he couldn't see. It was covered up.

Everyone else filed in sullenly, and the room was overwhelmed in a sorrowful silence, and Robin, exasperated faced his team, the dizziness and headaches gone.

"What's going on?" Something gnawed at his mind, but it was forgotten because of his...gratefulness of life. He was more careful during his second time alive, and took joy in almost everything, even kitchen duty. Slowly the aftereffects of being dead wore off, and the chilling fevers and heated colds fell away into the past as he slowly and steadily reached his full strength. He was grinning at them all, thinking perhaps they were here to welcome him back and celebrate his health and return. But as he looked around he missed a face. A face he so longed cried out for in his darkness, a face he'd longed to kiss, to hold. And that face, as you all know, was Raven's.

"Where's Raven?" And Starfire broke in dry sobs, hearing the name of one of her best friends, and Terra did not stop the hurtful tears from falling. Inside he could feel the happy and grateful world crumbling when he heard the voice of Cyborg cut through his thoughts.

"She's right behind you, Robin." He whirled around at a frightening speed and stared at the white blanket covering (now he notices) a figure. It did not look like surprise gift, it did not look as though it was alive, even. But what it looked like, and what it was, was Raven. He froze. Then he growled a deep rumbling growl, and it came from the depths of his heart.

"What kind of sick joke is this? Where's Raven?" With an angered cry Beast Boy snapped and flung the cover off of the dead girl, and screamed.

"She's right there, Robin! She's right there! She's dead...**dead**! And it's all your fault! If you hadn't been so obssessive about Slade and getting him by yourself, she wouldn't have given up her **life** for **yours**! She's dead! Raven's **dead**." And with that a sob tore from his throat and he cried into the pale girl's hand. The cybernetic boy trembled and began to cry as well, and the four suffering Titans gathered around her, leaving one. Robin.

_She's dead..._

He stared at the beautiful girl, lying ever so still, a look of pain shooting across the face; the only emotion she'd ever shown to them, besides anger.

_...all..._

Slowly everything came back to him; everyone walking around with sullen faces, tired looks, baggy eyes...

_...my..._

Her, worst of all. She barely showed up at the table anymore and during the last few days she hadn't left her room at all.

_...FAULT..._

Something clicked and so desperately he clawed his way to her, letting loose a loud wail that shook the world. He shook her shoulders, screaming at her porcelain face.

"Wake **up**! Wake **up**! **WAKE UP!**" He wanted her to open her enchanting eyes once more and throw him across the room for disturbing her. He wanted to hear the voice that always scolded him outwardly, but he could always hear the hint of compassion in it. He wanted to see the curvaceous body walking down the halls confidently. He wanted her to come back. He wanted **her**.

"**RAVEN!**" He screamed her name, loudly and long. He glared around madly at the others.

"Who did this? **Who fucking did THIS?**" With weary eyes Terra stared up at him. A hint of sorrow in her voice she mumbled a short explanation, and it tore him apart.

"Robin...she traded in her life for yours..." He shook his head wildly. All this time he'd thought...he'd thought...

_No...this can't be happening..._

"Slade! The mark of Scath! He...he..." Starfire's eyes glowed green and she had the desperate urge to hate this boy.

"Friend Raven used the Spell of Renovatio...to save your life!"

_...this..._

Cyborg rested a heavy hand on the boy's shoulders.

"Robin..."

_...can't be..._

"...she wanted me to tell you that..."

_...happening..._

"...she loved you..."

The tears came then.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Couldn't really think up much and I was working on two new projects, "Superhero Manequins" and "Photoshop Perfection". If you guys have the time please check it out and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next is last, I'm pretty sure.

**Ravenfairie** - I'm sorry to hear about your friend. Thank you for reviewing!

**LadyHood** - I love to see your reviews! They are so encouraging. I'm still of course, in Korea, but now in my uncle's house. Fortunately he lets me use the computer. Thank you!

**alena-chan** - Yah. I was sad to have to kill her off. Waah.

**Shadw - **Of course not! I would never finish a story like that. I know you all hate cliff-hanger endings.

**mysti-eyed** - Here's my chance! I hope you enjoyed!

**i m f forever **- Nice username. Here's the update.

**finalitylife** - Why thank you! I'm so glad you like. Sorry for not updating sooner!

**THEJAYMAN** - Two new stories! Awesome! I'd like to read!

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe** - Well well. If it isn't my awesome(est) reviewer! I missed seeing your reviews! Hope you like this one!

**zadeon** - Not yet. Next one's last. Thanks for the review!

**Elizabeth Quagmire** - I know, right? So sad...sniff...

**Raven Ariana** - I'm so sorry I had to...it's hard to believe, I know...she's my personal favorite...I'm thinking of making a sequel, but don't tell!

Thank you all soo much for your helpful reviews! I'm so glad you all like it! I really do hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review!

Lost1n7heDark


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Nor the poem that follows.

**_In futurity  
I prophetic see  
That the earth from sleep  
(Grave the sentence deep)_**

**_Shall arise and seek  
For her maker meek,  
And the desart wild  
Become a garden mild._**

**_In the southern clime  
Where the summer's prime  
Never fades away,  
Lovely Raven lay._**

**_Seventeen summers old  
Lovely Raven told;  
She had wander'd long  
Hearing wild birds' song._**

**_'Sweet sleep, come to me  
Underneath this tree.  
Do friends, lover, weep,  
Where can Raven sleep?_**

**_'Lost in desart wild  
Is your little child.  
How can Raven sleep  
If her lover weep?_**

**_'If her heart does ake  
Then let Raven wake;  
If my lover sleep,  
Raven shall not weep._**

**_'Frowning frowning night,  
O'er this desart bright  
Let thy moon arise  
While I close my eyes.'_**

**_Sleeping Raven lay  
While the beasts of prey,  
Come from caverns deep,  
View'd the maid asleep._**

**_The kingly lion stood  
And the virgin view'd,  
Then he gambol'd round  
O'er the hallow'd ground._**

**_Leopards, tygers play  
Round her as she lay,  
While the lion old  
Bow'd his mane of gold,_**

**_And her bosom lick,  
And upon her neck  
From his eyes of flame  
Ruby tears there came;_**

**_While the lioness  
Loos'd her slender dress,  
And naked they convey'd  
To caves the sleeping maid._**

_(William Blake, "The Little Girl Lost")_

**I replaced the words:  
'Lyca' with 'Raven'  
'Father' with 'Friends'  
'Mother' with 'Lover'  
'Seven' with 'Seventeen'**

I usually never use other people's poems/songs, but this seemed appropriate for the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: I'm Sorry, Please Forgive Me

He was sick. Not physically. Never physically. Not anymore. Ever since he found out...

_He grunted in pain. The cut along his arm was large, possibly fatal, but he was too busy, too busy fighting his way towards Raven. _

_"Let me go! She's not dead! I can wake her up! Let me GO!"_

_Then Starfire gasped. And everyone stopped. His arm was encased in black and as if rewinding time the cut sealed shut, no trace of a scar behind._

_"Raven..." He murmured and jerked his head to face her. But she was just there, dead._

_"The spell...all your wounds...are given to her..." Terra whispered in awe, and as soon as her words were said the same cut sliced open the dead girl's arm, not-yet-dead blood contaminating her moony-white skin. _

_He let out a blood-curdling wail and broke down. _

_

* * *

_

He shuddered at the memory. A soft knock on the door.

"Robin?" Starfire. And the rest of them. The door opened, and they all just stared.

_They've always **stared**._

"Robin, we need to...we need to plan a...a funeral for..." Cyborg trailed off, tears biting his words.

_For Raven..._

His left eye twitched, and his fingers trembled.

"For who?" His voice was raw, husky, from his endless screams and unceasing tears at night.

"You know for who. For Raven." Terra growled, her teeth grit. The little ass was so unreasonable.

"Raven. Is. Not. Dead." He said slowly, as if savoring the words before letting them out of his mouth. Terra snapped.

"Look, you pompous little **ass**! You're not the only one suffering! You're not the only one who cared! The fact that you're perfectly alive and well right now is the biggest piece of shit-ass proof we have that she's **dead**!" Her voice steadily rose like a crescendo, reaching fortissimo at the last word. Her short and sensible nails bit into her calloused palms, where she later found bloody crescent moons smiling at her deceptively.

The silence was deafening, even to their ears. It roared like the crashing waves of the sea, and like the salt in the air their eyes were stung with crystal tears.

"...and nothing can change that..." She finished more softly this time, closer to a pianissimo. However soft, those few words brought the unthinkable to reality.

"She's gone, Robin. She's gone..."

* * *

DONE! Think of it as the end of a movie. I know, it's not great, but still...I finally got back to the computer, and the quality still sucks. It broke down like 3 days ago and I was suffering. I mean, it's Korea. Nothing to do. No computer. No Cartoon Network. GAH! Thanks all reviewers! 

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe** - Haha. Well I hope you like this one. Short, but it's the end. I may, however, (if popular request) make a sequel...xD So good to see your review!

**angst equinox** - Why thank you! I've never been called brilliant before. JK. You probably were complimenting the story. Thanks!

**alena-chan** - I can't believe I killed her off. O well. It worked well with the story. I hope you enjoy!

**Shadw** - Sorry it took so long! Here's the update!

**Ravenfairie** - Yah. A very sad way for him to find out, too. But too bad, he had to suffer for making my favorite character sacrifice herself for him. Anyways...Thanks!

**Queenie-97** - I know I know. It's horrible. Raven's dead. But it just fit too well with the story.

**finalitylife** - Thanks! Yup. I hope you liked this one, the end, but if not, I'm really sorry!

**LadyHood** - Are you kidding? You're my other BESTEST reviewer! While others supplied with praises you supplied a good critical review. I love seeing your reviews!

**lexie515** - It is sad! Thank you!

**zadeon** - Yes, perhaps I could've. But it still worked out alright. Thanks for your review!

**Blood of the Wolf** - AAAHHH! I'm sorry! I hate crying, too. Did I really make you cry? Wow. I actually made someone cry without physically chopping their legs off! I'm a genius! JKJK.

**SnufflesWillRise** - I am very honored. -Bows down- HAHA! You really seriously threatened your boyfriend? Wow! I'm honored that you should give such a serious threat over my story! Thank you!

**ravenone** - Oh...oh dear...-Runs away-

Okay. If enough people want a sequel, I will write one. So review. Actually, it doesn't matter, cause I will never live myself down if I don't write one, but still! Please review! Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviewing!

Lost1n7heDark


End file.
